Talk:Gear First
Deletion Because of the edit war, I thought we might do better using the talk page. Personally, I think this redirect shouldn't be deleted because people actually use this, and if they use it, then the redirect, by all means, should be kept. 16:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nobody at all uses this. It should not exist because people do not use it. SeaTerror (talk) 16:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Calu stated clearly in the chat that she use it. 16:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I want proof of these instances of use. Links and such. Galaxy9000 (talk) 16:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Here is one: User blog:Monkey.D.Me/What Is GEAR 1 ?????. 16:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC) A monkey d. me blog? Pick a real source. Galaxy9000 (talk) 16:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's still legit, Gal. And blogs are real sources too. 16:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) That is somebody asking what it is and not actually calling it that. Plus it says Gear 1 and not Gear First. SeaTerror (talk) 16:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Wtf? Seriously? Not all redirects have to be in articles, we keep some that aren't in articles too. People use it in the search bar too, such as I do because it's much easier to type in the search bar instead of "Gomu Gomu no Mi". 16:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) All you have to enter in the search bar is Gomu. SeaTerror (talk) 16:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) This is what I found, ST: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=Gomu&fulltext=0 16:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I got the same result, and I hate it when it goes to the search results instead. 16:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I was obviously talking about the drop down list. Plus the first hit is the Gomu Gomu no Mi page. SeaTerror (talk) 16:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't get the drop down list anymore for some odd reason and I have to type the entire thing instead. Some people prefer to go right to the page instead of the search result. 16:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I've seen plenty of forum posts that refer to Luffy's normal powers as "Gear First". No, I'm not going to provide evidence because posts like those are old and hard to find. People are still calling it Gear First today. Why? Because it's an easy way to refer to Luffy's normal powers instead of just "the normal Gomu-Gomu powers". There is no reason at all to delete this. 19:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why we should delete any of the redirects. They don't hurt the wikia. All you guys want are edits. Seriously. 12:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, if you edit something that is deleted, the edit will not count. Period. So we're not edit whoring, sort of. All we are doing is deleting redirects we think no one use. Gear First is a redirect people definitely use, therefore it shouldn't be deleted. 13:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I don't like it because it's a fan-made term. Never in any media has Luffy ever said Gear First. 16:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) But usually the fan-made terms are what drive the fans to search for these things. Most wikis are like that. Sometimes even when there's a character who was first named by fans, then got an official name later, the wiki will keep a redirect for the fan-made name because most people will search for it. Just an example. If "Gear First" was actually the name of the article or used in it, I could understand. But it's purely a redirect, which only purpose is for people who search for it to convieniently make it here. It's something people use and discuss with, I think it should stay. The series also, sort of indirectly, does call it "Gear First", because he had Gear Second and Gear Third. Through process of elimination, one can include Luffy's normal state is in fact "Gear First". Just my opinion. 16:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Still, I don't like that it's a fan-made term. We try to avoid fan stuff on here, and getting rid of this as a redirect would be consistent with that. Because it's on here, people might also get the wrong idea and start thinking it is an official term used in the manga or anime. It's similar to the mistranslation we had when Kong was introduced after Marineford. The scans said his title was "Pan-Fleet Admiral", which doesn't exist as a rank in any navy. We had that as his title until someone figured out the translation. I realize that Kong's title is a bit more of an extreme case, but the idea is the same, we don't want people getting the wrong idea about something. 18:46, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Keep the redirect, add a section in explaining how "Gear First" doesn't exist. That way, we can get people who use the wrong term to realize that it's wrong. Isn't that what we do with mistranslations? How is this any different? 18:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) That seems reasonable. It may be acknowledging non-official things, but it'll be a way for people to learn. This is an encyclopedia, after all. 19:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) It's not a translation issue, though, and it definitely is acknowledging something unofficial. If Gear First doesn't exist, then it shouldn't be on here. 20:42, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Is that a translation/dub issue, or just trivia? 20:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Neither. It's an entirely fan-contrived term for Luffy's normal body. There's nothing to translate because it has never been used in any form of One Piece media, and it's not trivia because it exists purely in the fanbase. 21:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :So where/how should we put it in? 21:06, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I propose the Mythbusters page. But the redirect should stay, whatever the decision about the mention of the fanterm on some page. It's still a fan-term and has no place even as a redirect. Putting it on the Mythbusters page is fine, but nowhere else. Keeping this page would be no different than scouring the forums to find the most popular name for Makino's baby and making that a redirect to her page. 21:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What if we just make the redirect go to the mythbusters section on it? That would really help eliminate its use. 21:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Then why not make redirects for all the other mythbuster sections while we're at it? Besides, it would appear on the mythbusters page in the search results. 21:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) The mythbusters section sounds fair. And I'll laugh when in the next SBS, Oda ends up calling it "Gear First". Then this whole thing was pointless. XD But that's just a theory. Onwards to mythbusters! 23:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) And down with the page. 03:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Why is this still a redirect to Gomu Gomu no Mi? Galaxy9000 (talk) 18:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC)